The invention relates to a multiple utility table. More particularly, the invention relates to a table which is configured so as to be useful for a variety of purposes.
In homes around the world, the most common type of table found in front of couches and other casual seating is a "coffee table". A standard coffee table is approximately eighteen inches high. Such a height makes the coffee table ideal as a footrest, for holding books and magazines, and for holding a variety of other objects while not obscuring the view of people seated at the couch. However, this height makes the coffee table unsuitable for use when eating, reading, or working at the couch.
Because most coffee tables are even lower than the knees of a person seated at a couch, the person must both lean forward and crouch downward in order to use the coffee tabletop as an eating surface or a work surface. This position is extremely uncomfortable and can even lead to back pain and muscle aches over a period of time.
As a result, many have proposed devices which allow one to more easily work or eat at the couch. Such devices generally take the form of lap desks and other devices which are based on the assumption that the coffee table is too unsuitable to even be adapted to carry out the desired tasks.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.